User talk:Mrmichaelt
Welcome a Board! I like to Welcome you to the Ghostbusters Wiki! Thanks for your contributions. A few tips for this wiki: *Please remember to sign your name on discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. *Please read the Community Portal (Updated Feb, 06 2009) to know what is expected. *Before making a new page use the search bar, or topic on the front page of the wiki and search for it, in case its already made. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Devilmanozzy Extreme Ghostbusters Website Back when XGB was airing, they had an official website and I spent a long time finding any info on it. I managed to find the archived website with most stuff intact including journals from Spengler's Spirit Guide and blurbs on entities from the show. I was wondering if this site's info was ever used for the wiki. http://web.archive.org/web/20000226023247/www.spe.sony.com/tv/kids/xgb/ghosts/home.htm For one, they even gave an official name/acronym for the Bermuda Triangle ghost. Anyway, thought I'd share it since it seems like some of the stuff can be useful for the wiki. Mrmichaelt 08:45, October 25, 2010 (UTC) :I thought those pages didn't get archived. Yes they are canon, and should be mined for info on the wiki. Specially the names of the ghosts/paranormal. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 09:50, October 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Sigh, read about the "FIRE DEMON". I guess they are either refering to Surt or Fenris? Either way, its a bad name by all accounts, and the episode used these names. What do you think? Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 10:13, October 25, 2010 (UTC) :::I think 'awkward' data like that should be relegated to Trivia or something like "On the official website and episode, Fenris is referred to as the Fire Demon" Mrmichaelt 01:21, October 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::Thanks! Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 08:17, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Articles that need Images Question I couldn't find the answer to this in the community page, but after I add images to a page with the category Article that Needs Images, do I then delete the Category and go to the Page that lists all the Articles and delete the page name. For instance, today I added image(s) for Yuck , Smelly Grungy , Giant Mass Ghost , Train Station Haunter , and Walter Peck Animated . Would I go to the Articles that need Images page and delete this entries from the list or is that you do as an Admin? Mrmichaelt 08:07, October 26, 2010 (UTC) :That is this tag . It is often put at the top of the page. Usually above the infobox. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 08:15, October 26, 2010 (UTC) ::I noticed you were changing the gallery thumbnails from 200 to 125. Is it now '125'? I was just going by the instructions on the Community page on 'How to Add Images.' Sorry for the hassle, I can go back and edit the pages I added galleries to if it's '125' now. Mrmichaelt 01:51, November 8, 2010 (UTC) :::Thanks for the catch. Yeah a month ago Wikia (host of this wiki) decided to change the format of the articles on me, and in so many words images had to be sized down to reflect it. I had addressed in in the news section on the front page a month ago, but forgot to add that to the community page. All fixed now. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 03:06, November 8, 2010 (UTC) I am suggesting you apply to become a admin While it is very true that you haven't been here as long as others, it is however true you have big ideas for fixing up categories and in some regards the Paranormal Database. I have overseen your edits the last month, and I feel you can with a bit of help, use a basic Administrator "Sysop" for your needs well, and respect others and edits while doing so. So please read Mod Startup Kit and if you like the position, then apply here under "Nominations". Note, the main reason for this setting in your regard, is to delete articles after they are "moved". While the Mod Startup kit talks basically about dealing with other users, you may elect to not use that part of your powers if you don't want to. But I do want to ensure fellow editors that they edits will always be treated with respect. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 13:12, November 3, 2010 (UTC)